Many portable electronic devices have a housing with an inner compartment for receiving a printed circuit board. For convenience, a portable electronic device usually includes a switch assembly placed in a sidewall of the housing. The functions of receiving calls, activating background light, adjusting volume, or browsing menu are easily achieved by a single touch of user with a switch assembly.
A typical portable electronic device includes a housing and a circuit board mounted in the housing. Two receiving holes are defined in a sidewall of the housing. A typical switch assembly includes two buttons and two switches. Each button has an operating portion and a contact portion. Each operating portion is received in one of the receiving holes and one end thereof protrudes from the receiving hole of the sidewall of the housing. Thus, the operating portion is externally accessible to a user. Each switch or a portion thereof is located on the circuit board. Each contact portion is positioned adjacent to a switch. When the user presses the operating portion, the contact portion actuates the switch to activate a function.